Susan's Struggle
by padme wood
Summary: what happens to Susan once she returns from Narnia. Has she changed?
1. Chapter 1

Susan's Struggles

It's been three months since the return from Narnia and Susan had changed. She wasn't the same as she had been before Narnia, and everyone was worried about her. She started to change her friends then her clothes but the scariest of all was the change in her personality. Ever since she was told she would never return she had been acting strangely; she stayed out late and didn't come home until early in the morning. Her new friends were consider the bad kids in their school. She started to smoke and drink but worst of all Peter thought she was doing drugs and he couldn't do anything to stop her. He tried but couldn't break through.

"Susan, where are you going?"

"Its none of your business stay out of my life." With that she ran out the door.

Peter made the choice to take a train to the Professor's, he had to get back to Narnia to get the only one to help Susan and that was Caspian. But before he could even leave his room he was pull back by none other than Aslan and with him was Caspian.

"Caspian you have to come with you need to help Susan you're the only who can heal her heart."

"I can't do that High King Peter I can't abandon my people not even to help her."

But Peter knew deep down in his eyes that he wanted to but wasn't allowed and with that one look into Caspian's eyes he saw nothing but love for Susan. Peter hung his head in defeat as he walked towards the way out when Aslan stop him.

"Peter, Susan must learn on her own how to heal her heart."

"But what if she doesn't learn it in time," Peter said before he turned and walked away.

Meanwhile, Susan was at a party, she was smoking and drinking and watched a man approach her.

"Do you want some of this? It will make all your pain go away," he said.

"What is it?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"It's called heroin and if you really have a lot of pain and you want to cut yourself, all this will make everything go away and more." Susan looked at the drug in his hand and took it, she injected herself with the drug and to her it made all her pain go away the pain ever knowing Caspian.

The next morning Susan came stumbling in and ran to the bathroom where she started to throw up. She started to cry when she finished. She went up to her room and took out her diary and wrote: _I hate Aslan I hate him so much why did he ever have to send me to Narnia why did he make me meet Caspian make me fall in love I wish we had never came to Narnia I wish that I never meet and fell in love with Caspian I wish that he never held my heart I wish Caspian wasn't even born. _With that she never cried again when it came to Caspian and Narnia, she took out a knife and made one little cut. Then she realized that the man was right it made all her pain go away so she made another cut and another until most of her left arm was full of cuts. She quickly changed in to a long sleeve shirt and went to the door.

She decided to go into town where she would meet up with some friends to do some shopping and give herself a makeover. Once in town she met up with her friends they helped her choose all new clothes, many tended to be the color black. She dyed her hair black and bought new makeup that was also black. They convinced her to pierce her ears , she even got a tattoo.

She became a rebel she was barley home and when she was, she would make fun of her siblings by saying that Narnia was made up.

"You guys need to grow up stop being so childish."

"We're not the one being childish Susan you are! You need to realize that what you are doing is wrong and it needs to stop!" Cried Peter.

"I don't have to listen to you any more Peter and I am sick and tired of this family I never want to see you again."

With that statement Lucy started to cry, she didn't understand and was hurt that Susan would say something like that. Peter was furious that Susan would say that.

"Good riddance, I wouldn't want a druggy for a sister any way."

Susan didn't care she just walked to door and to her party.

She started doing crack and weed along with the heroin and she was still cutting herself, drinking but the one thing she would do was have sex and no one was happy with her they all thought that she was stupid. The reason was she couldn't help herself but feel that her first time was meant for Caspian and no one else but she tried to push that thought out of her head and convince herself that he doesn't exist.

After a few more days of her crazy parties, Susan started to get a fever and she passed out in the middle of the room no one cared they continue to do what they were doing. When suddenly Caspian came into the room and grabbed Susan. He carried her of outside and took her home or in a sense his home, there he was determined to make her better and nothing was going to stop him.

He gently laid her on his bed and whispered "Susan, what has happened to you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update. Here it is the next chapter.

Were we left off...

"Susan what has happened to you?" Caspian quietly turn and walked out of his room when his Professor walked right into him.

"Oh forgive me your highness its seems that I have found you and all I had to do was run into you literally."

"You were looking for me?"

" Ah, yes you see you just left and I wanted to give you something but if you don't mind me asking were where you?"

"Come with me and I will tell you." Caspian opened the door to his room and walked back in. The Professor stood there a moment then followed Caspian into his room. Then he saw her, Queen Susan. _'But it can't be her it can't be. Aslan said she would never return to Narnia that she learned all she needed to but here she was.'_ The Professor thought.

"Impossible how did she get here, Aslan said she would never return."

"That's where I was in her world, I don't know how I got there or how I even got back here but I brought her back with me, she needs my help, I can't let anything happen to her."

"You must really love her to come and bring her here in order to save her but if you are going to do that I suggest that you clean her up and bandage her wounds that should help for now." With that the Professor left Caspian to attend to Susan, he did what the Professor suggested, he clean her up and bandage her wounds but he didn't want to change her clothes so he had one of his maids do it for him, he felt it wasn't right for him to take off her clothes, he thought that only her husband should do that.

"Your highness I am done but I am afraid she is very sick. You should try and get her a healer," a maid told Caspian.

"Thank you I shall." Then the maid left and Caspian went off to get Susan a healer.

It took Caspian some time but he found the best healer in the land, he showed the healer where Susan was and left him alone with her. Caspian knew she was in safe hands so he went off to take care of some business that needed attending to. It had been over several hours when Caspian came back and he found that the healer was leaving.

"How is she, is she going to be alright?"

"Yes your highness, I gave her some herbs that should help. She just needs to rest for a while then when she wakes up make sure she starts to eat and give her lots of water nothing else."

And for the first time in months Caspian smiled knowing that Susan was going to be okay.

It had been a week since Caspian had brought Susan to Narnia. He had done everything that was needed to be done in the kingdom while she was sleeping but he wanted was for her to wake up. Suddenly while getting ready for a meeting she woke up. "Where am I, what happened?"

"You're in Narnia and you were sick but your all better now here let me get some food for you."

"Caspian, this can't be real, it has to be a dream, I can't be here."

"You are here and I am going to take care of you now stay here while I get you some food and water." With that he left and return several minutes later with food and water, he placed the food in front of her and she started to eat, she finished it in a matter of minutes. Caspian couldn't help but smile, he was glad that she ate all of it; it was a sign that she was better.

"What are you smiling at? I should be getting home or waking up from this dream."

"Susan I already told you it's not a dream and you can't go home you still need to rest some more."

"No your lying it's not real prove it to me." He went up to her and kissed first it was soft but then she realized it was real and she deepened the kiss. They were kissing for forever, when the need for air finally won. Tears were coming down Susan's face she couldn't believe it she was here in Narnia kissing Caspian and she didn't want it to stop she didn't know how long she had but was sure that this time she was going to tell him she loved him and find a way for her to stay with him forever.

"Susan don't cry I will never leave you I am going to stay here until you get better." Then he kissed her again, they spent the rest of the night talking.

Susan told him all of her problems like her new friends, her new style, her drug problem, the smoking and drinking, all the parties she went to and even the cutting but worst of all she told about how she said that Narnia didn't exist. "I said those things because I didn't want to feel the pain anymore, I didn't want my heart broken anymore but all it did was made it worse."

"I'm not mad at you for that I'm mad that you did all those thing that could have killed you, you should have tried to move on I want you to be happy but I also want you to know that I would never find anyone else because I love you."

"I sorry for all those things I did but I want you to know that I will never find anyone because I love you too." Caspian couldn't believe what he had heard, she loved him, he had to be the happiest man in the world and he knew that he had to find a way for them to be together but for now they needed to sleep. He kissed her goodnight and they fell asleep in each other arms.

The next morning Caspian woke up only to find that Susan was gone, he was about to look for her when she came back into the room with breakfast for the both of them. "Good morning, I hope you don't mind breakfast in bed."

"No not at all." He went up and gave her a kiss and they both started eating once they were done they both got ready for the days adventures when suddenly Caspian realized that he forgot to meet with the Lords about land and rebuilding Cair Paravel . "Oh no I completely forgot my meeting with the Lords but it was worth it I want to spend all my time with you."

"Caspian you can't just throw you duty away for me, how about I help you with everything that way you can still do your duty and spend time with me."

"You are brilliant, you must be the smartest Queen Narnia has ever had."

"Don't try to be a kiss up just because I love doesn't mean I won't give you a hard time if you don't to things right." That day they spend it at meeting discussing all that needed to be done in Narnia while even though at first the people were unsure how to react to Susan sudden appearance in Narnia they grew to accept her back and they even hope for her and Caspian to marry.

The rest of the month was spent rebuilding Cair Paravel to its former glory and Caspian was getting close to finally proposing to Susan. He knew that he want her to be his queen he knew that he want her to be the mother of his children. All he had to do was get the courage to ask her for her hand, he couldn't believe how cowardly he was being he was the king and was suppose to be the bravest man in all of Narnia but he just couldn't do this one thing only because he was scared she would have to leave and they would never be given their true happiness. He decided to wait until the night they all moved into the newly built castle he thought that would be a better way to propose to her that way it would give him enough time to build up his courage.

It was finally time to move into the newly built Cair Paravel, they made their way to the castle and finally settled in. That night Caspian asked Susan to meet him in the garden, he came up to find her waiting for him. She smiled when she saw him, he was awestruck she was so beautiful. "Hi, what took you so long. You are usually on time?"

"I had to get something important very important it's actually why we are here tonight in the garden I mean not Cair Paravel." She started laughing, she couldn't help it Caspian was so sweet and she had a feeling about what he was going to do. Caspian was about to go on his knee when Aslan appear in front of them. "Queen Susan what are you doing here? You are not allowed to return to Narnia, I must send you back home."

"You can't, Aslan please I want to stay, I don't want to back."

"You cannot stay that is the rules you will leave tomorrow, I will give you the night to say your goodbyes." With that statement he left them in the garden alone, it was then Susan decided that if she couldn't have Caspian she would at least have a part of him, she knew what she had to do that night and she was willing to do it.

"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey guys here is the next chapter and thanks to CEDRICSGURL1988 for being my beta.

"Susan what are we going to do...Susan?"

"We are going to do what Aslan said, we are going to spend this last night together."

"We are not going to find a way for you to stay, I don't want you to leave, I don't want to lose you, and I love you."

Susan smiled and gave Caspian a kiss, she knew that he wanted her to stay she did too but she also knew that Aslan would drag her out of Narnia if had too in order to make sure the rule are obeyed. But there was one thing Aslan wouldn't be allowed to stop them from doing and that was well having sex. Then a thought came to her Caspian wouldn't want to that, he would want to marry her before. Then another thought came to her Aslan would stop them from doing anything like that or would he it was worth a shot. She knew one thing and that was she wanted Caspian to be the first and only man she would ever have sex with.

"Caspian I know what we are going to do."

"What are we going t..." When suddenly he was cut off by Susan kissing him and that when it hit him he knew what she wanted to do.

"Susan we can't we're not married and I won't until we are married."

"Caspian, please it's the only thing we can do that Aslan might not try to stop us from doing."

"We'll secretly marry, please Susan I want you to be my wife when we make love to each other."

"Caspian look at me, you know we can't get married, at least with this plan if we can never find a way for me to return I know that I won't regret it and you never know you might find a girl who better than me."

"I'll give you what you want but promise me you won't go back to the way I found you."

"I promise, I love you and I will never forget you and I will try to find a way back to you.'

"Susan there is no girl in all of Narnia that is better than you."

With that he dipped her and gave her a kiss that would make Aslan blush. When the need for air won they broke off the kiss, Susan grabbed Caspian hand and lead him to his room. They started kissing then their hands started to roam each other bodies. Susan stared undo his Tunic while Caspian pull down Susan's dress. His lips started to from her lips down to neck; she ran her finger through his hair. Then 

she pulled off his shirt and kissed him again. Caspian then took off her dress and lowered her onto the bed. Susan started to laugh, Caspian looked at her.

"What is so funny?"

"Caspian you forgot to take off your boots."

Caspian started to laugh too, and then he took off his boots and went back to undressing Susan. He slowly took off all undergarments. He went back to kissing her neck, he was driving her wild. Her hands started to take off his pants, he kissed her lips again. Once his pants were off, he slowly enter her.

"Caspian, I love you."

"I love you, Susan."

An hour later they laid in each other's arms, Caspian had fallen asleep and Susan couldn't help but think maybe they should have married. No she knew they couldn't, Aslan would have stop them because he didn't want them to be tied to each other in a relationship were they would never see each other. And unlike what they just did, Caspian would never be given a true heir to his throne if he had married her. Susan smiled because unknown to both Aslan and Caspian, she was no fool she would return with something very special for Caspian or at least she hope that there would be something special for him. Susan gave Caspian one last kiss before she too fell asleep.

The morning came all too quickly in Susan's eyes, they woke and got dressed. They headed down to the garden were Aslan was waiting for them; Susan tried so hard not to cry. With one last kiss, Susan was transported back to her own world. Susan then decided it was time to get back to her family and apologize for what she did and said. When she got back home her parents opened their arms for her they were so glad she was back and back to her old self to. She quietly explained things to her parent at least the things that didn't happen in Narnia. Her parents were so happy she was safe and better now.

That night she knocked on Peter's door, he opened it and was shocked to see that Edmund and Lucy were in there and not in their own rooms.

"what is it, come to yell at us some more."

"No Peter I came to apologize, I'm sorry for everything I did, I just loved him so much that all I wanted was for the pain to go away but with that I lost all the people I cared about."

"We forgive, come on in Lucy was telling us of her last adventure to Narnia."

"Well maybe I should tell you mine also."

With that she entered his room, they spent most of the night talking about Narnia and everthing they did there well almost everything Susan never mentioned that magical night with Caspian and it was a good thing to because Peter would find a way to get back a kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey guys here is the next chapter.

It had been a little over a week since Susan came back from Narnia and surprisingly she was happy at least to be with her family and to spend time with them while she still had the chance. She knew deep down inside she would have to leave because this wasn't her home, her home was in Narnia with her true love Caspian. But for now she enjoyed her brothers and sister, she spent a much time with them as she could. They would play games and stay up talking about their adventures in Narnia.

The weeks were going by quick and Susan was starting to get sick very often and there were time when her breasts were in so much pain. Her mother was starting to get really worried about her and decided to take her to the doctor. Susan didn't really want to go see a doctor because she knew what was wrong with her in wasn't anything bad that oh let say about 8 months or so won't cure. Yes, Susan was sure she was carrying Caspian's child but her mother insisted that she goes to the doctor. Susan thought _'well hey it can't hurt to double check.'_

"Mother, I will go but I want to go with Peter."

"Susan you need an adult with you and I have all your information for the paper work you would have to fill out."

"Mother, I think I'm old enough to fill out my own paperwork and you promised Lucy you would help her with her school work and Peter is the oldest, he practically an adult."

"Alright, you can go with Peter but tell me what's wrong when you get home, Lucy are ready to start your school work?"

Once her mother was gone, Susan got her coat on and grabbed Peter then they were out the door.

"Susan, why do you want me to go with you anyway?"

"Because I don't want Mother to know what wrong with me and, she doesn't need to know."

"Susan what wrong with you? Are you okay? You are not sick are you, because if you are mother needs to know it."

"I not sick, I just want to make sure that I am right about what is going on with my body."

"Oh that's good, hold on wait a minute, Susan what is going on tell me, and if you're not sick then why have you been getting sick almost every day for the past month since you came back from... Oh no Susan you didn't if I ever get my hands on Caspian I going to kill him for getting my baby sister pregnant."

"Peter, one I don't if for sure if I am pregnant, two Caspian loves me with all his heart and three I was the one who convinced him to do it."

"What, why Susan don't you know what you're getting you yourself into."

"Because I'm in love with him and if I don't find a way to return which I will and I plan to marry him when I do return then I can always have a reminder of him, I really want a son who look will look just like his father and I would name him Caspian."

Peter then realized just how much Susan was in love with Caspian, he thought _'well at least it is someone I somewhat like.'_

"It's okay Susan I would be proud to that boy's uncle any day, if you're pregnant."

Susan smiled, she was so happy Peter finally accepted her love for Caspian and if she is pregnant, the baby. They finally reached the doctor's office; they finished all the paper work and waited for the doctor to come. When the doctor came, he took Susan into his office where he had her take a few test. After he was done he told her to wait in the room with Peter for the results of the test. A few minutes later the doctor came back with the result.

"Well, Ms Pevensie congratulations, you're about a month pregnant."

Susan was so excited she was screaming and jumping around; the people in the room all looked at her like she was crazy and Peter pretended not to know her. Once they left the office with everything Susan need for the first few months it suddenly hit her, what we they going to tell her parents.

"Peter what are we going to tell mother and father?"

"Nothing, we will keep it a secret, I going tell them that it was just a bug nothing serious then I will call the professor and tell him everything since he's been to Narnia before and he will help you try and get back to you dearly beloved before my nephew is born."

"One thing that's wrong with you plan."

"What could that be, my plan is perfect!"

"What if it's a girl?"

"Oh, I thought you meant everything else Susan it doesn't matter weather it is a boy or a girl as long as you're happy with Caspian then I'm fine I just wish there was a way for all of us to go back too."

When they returned home Peter told their parent that it was just a bug and that Susan was alright now. Then just like he said he called the professor and told him everything. The professor agreed to help Susan and said to put her on the train as soon as possible. That night Susan packed her thing and said good bye to Peter, Edmund, and Lucy. None of them were sad because they all knew that Susan was going to be happy with Caspian when she found a way to return. Later that night she was on the train to her new home until she found a way to get back to where her heart truly lies.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long I was visiting my aunt in Minnesota. okay ten points to who can guess where the story Susan finds in from

Chapter 5

Susan had finally reached her destination; she had been so excited to get to the professor's. When she got to his door, she knocked on the door and waited until someone opened it. There at the door was the professor with a smile on his face, made the motion to come in.

"Here let someone else carry your bags, you shouldn't be lifting heavy thing in you condition."

Susan smiled and allowed someone to carry her bags; they walked to the room she was staying at.

"You should get some sleep, I'll have someone come and wake you when it was time for dinner."

Once the professor left Susan started to unpack, and then she went into bed to rest. Once asleep she started to dream of Caspian and the little life they had created. In her dream they were a happy family, having a wonderful picnic; Caspian would give her kisses while their child would cover his eyes and say ew that's gross. She would smile and laugh until in her dream Aslan came and made her leave again and again. Susan woke with a start, tears were streaming down her face then she heard a knock on her door and someone saying to come down for dinner. Susan went and cleaned herself up not wanting the professor to be worried.

"Good evening Susan, you know you mustn't cry it will only make things worst not better."

"But professor how am I to be happy if the one person who can do that is in another world."

"Well we'll just have to find a way to get you back now don't we but for now let's eat you must be hungry."

After dinner, Susan laid on her bed thinking of what the professor said and he was right. She didn't need to cry because she will find a way to get back to Narnia and be with her love whether Aslan liked it or not. With that she headed down to the library to began her search for an answer. The first book she picks up was titled Middle Earth. She opened the book and read about the beginning of time and when the elves arrived to the great war of the ring.

'What a funny book there is no such thing as middle earth but the tale of Aragorn and Arwen was so sad a least she was able to be with him in the end' she thought

Once she finished the book she decided she should send it to Peter thinking he would get a laugh out of it. But it did make her to miss Narnia even more and then she continued to look through all the books until she was too tried to read anymore. There she allowed sleep to fall on her and once again she dreamed on Caspian and their little one and this time Aslan didn't show up.

Meanwhile back in Narnia ……..

Caspian sat in meeting after meeting and he was bored, all he wanted was to find away to get Susan back to Narnia but then one of the Lords said something that Caspian didn't want to hear and that was him finding a queen.

"Your highness did you even listen to me."

"Yes I did and I don't want a queen now."

"Your highness, you must find a queen and produce an heir to the thrown or you will lose your crown."

Caspian didn't want to hear anymore of this, he stormed out of the room when the Professor decided to step in and explain things.

"Caspian doesn't want a queen because he is still in love with Queen Susan and he is determined to find a way to get her back here at all cost."

"But what if he doesn't find a way what then he still needs an heir and I have a feeling that Queen Susan is never coming back. He needs to move on from her before it's too late."

"Give him some time to find a way and then if he doesn't we shall convince him to move on."

The lords thought a moment and then decided to do what the professor said.

"Very well he has five months to get her back then we will see if he has found her or not but professor only five months that's all we have time for."

The Professor then left the room to tell Caspian all that was said and Caspian did agree. He wasn't giving up on Susan just yet. Caspian then left his room and went to the study to find a way for Susan to get back and he too fell asleep after he had read trough so many things. And there he was left to dream of Susan and the life that that they deserve.

Meanwhile at the Pevensie

Peter had explained to his parents that Susan had just decided to go back to school to catch up and that she was going to stay there until her grade were back up and she was all caught up. His parents accepted it and thought it was best for Susan. But when their mother asked what the doctor said about Susan, Peter of chores made up a lie, he said it was a bug that has been going around. Their mother bought it and left Peter to explain things to Edmond and Lucy. He told them the truth that Susan was having Caspian child and she was staying with the professor then he said she was going to try and find a way back to Narnia.

"But promise me you won't tell mum and dad it's our secret."

"We promise Peter…oh I can't wait to be an aunt but how are we ever going to see the baby."

"Remember Lucy you and Ed are allowed to go back, but don't look of as good bye forever but the beginning."

Lucy smiled and realized that Peter was right they will all be together one day when she didn't know but for now it was a happy time to celebrate the news of Susan's and Caspian's baby.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry I was fixing all of the problems with the other chapters, oh and I have gotten a few reviews that I would like to clear up Susan bought just black clothes not punk clothes just plain black skirts and shirts etc… and she only got her ears pierced. Thought I clear up some confusion and no one guessed where the story was from it the lord of the rings ah (Lewis' friend was Tolkien) thought I give him a shout. Well here the next chapter.

It had been two months since Susan had moved to the professors; Susan had spent most of her time doing research in order to find a way back to Narnia. But that wasn't the only thing Susan was doing ever since she had learned she was pregnant she had been taking very good care of her body, her belly had finally started to show, only a little after all she was only three months pregnant.

Susan had been reading a book about a girl who entered a magical land called Wonderland and she got there by fallowing a rabbit through a hole in the ground. Now Susan stared laughing she thought that this was the funniest thing she had ever read even funnier than the one about Middle Earth. Susan decided that she needed a break from reading.

Susan had decided to get so fresh air, so she went outside and sat under a tree looking at the sky when suddenly she heard someone say

"I'm late, I'm late for a very important date no time to say hello goodbye I'm late I'm late I'm late."

Susan looked at who had said it and to her surprise it was a rabbit and he had disappeared into a hole in the ground. Susan shook her head this was crazy she needed to get some sleep or something because it was highly impossible that the story she read was true. So she went back into the house to take a nap.

Meanwhile back in Narnia…..

Caspian was having many problems, the lords were determined to get the king to forget the gentle queen but do to their promise they still had two months to wait until they could get him to marry another.

Caspian on the other hand was not looking forward to two months from now, while the lords have been plotting his marriage. He was trying to find a way to get his love back but every book he tried had nothing he was looking for all were either history or complete rubbish such as this story he had read about a little girl who fallows a rabbit.

"This is absurd how is this story supposes to help me find a way to get Susan back it's about a little girl who gets lost in land that doesn't exists."

"Your highness must remember that not every land is like Narnia and sometimes there many different ways to get there.'

"Yes but this won't help get Susan here it might help her get to this Wonderland."

So Caspian continued his research with the professor while little did he know that what he and Susan did that night she left was making some strange changes to her body and many others things.

Susan was in the kitchen where she was picking something for lunch while she still had the morning sickness she was now able to eat something and hold it down for the most part. This week she had been craving chocolate with strawberry and carrots. But the professor could only give her what was there, so she decided to make a sandwich with chicken, jam, tomato, mustard and pickles. Not only was Susan having such strange cravings for food but she was also craving Caspian. In her dreams a night not longer consisted of Caspian and her having picnic but him making love to her, oh how she wished he would satisfy her carving but he couldn't well at least he could in her dreams. Every dream would consist of her telling Caspian to meet her in a red room and there she would tell him

"Draw your sword and be my king, let your passions rise and sing."

Once Susan had finished her food and her daydream she went back to the study even more determined to get back to Caspian but as she picked up a book she couldn't read it. She looked out the window and started to sing quietly to herself.

**So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters**

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know  


**  
So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters**

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they say  
Never cared for games they play  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
No nothing else matters

Once she had finished singing Susan went back to reading with a sad look on her face, she wanted to find a way back and soon.

As night falls in Narnia, Caspian was sleeping with a book in his face for he had fallen asleep in the study. When he started to dream of Susan, in his dream he found himself in nothing but his pants and Susan was wearing well he didn't know what she was wearing but she came towards him.

She whispered in his ear, "Toucha, toucha, touch me I wanna be dirty trill me chill me fulfill me creature of the night."

Caspian woke with a start, he really need to stop sleeping in the study in was getting to him. So once again he picked up where he had left off in the book he was reading.

Hey hope you enjoy this chapter and if anyone can guess where this story is from you get ten point and twenty points to anyone who a can guess where Susan got the line from (hint it's in a song). Thirty points to anyone who can guess the song Susan sings in the study and another twenty to anyone who can get the song in Caspian's dream. If you get them all right I'll let you in on a secret in the next chapter. Bye


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Okay once again sorry I haven't updated in a while but I promise this chapter will be long. Okay so the winner of the game is broadwaychick07 and in second place with a tie of 20 points each is narniafanfics and fluffybunniesofdoom25. So if you couldn't guess what the songs or book was well heres the answers Alice in Wonderland, Nothing Else Matters by Metallica, Meet me in the Red Room from Moulin Rouge, and Touch-a Touch-a Touch me from the Rocky Horror Picture Show.

Three months later…..

Caspian sat in his study, his time was up and he was tried. He had looked through the entire collection of books Professor Cornelius had. Many consisted of stories of Basilisks and four wizards who created a school to learn magic. But to no avail, Caspian hadn't found away to bring Susan back. He sat there, staring at a blank piece of paper, when a thought came to him. He would write a song for Susan.

"Okay, were do I began, I know I'll talk about how we met. no no that won't do."

He decided to let the words just come to him, he smiled as he wrote down the first line of the song There is no future then the words just started pouring out like tea being poured into a cup till eventually he had the whole song. Caspian started to sing his finished project….

There is no future  
There is no past  
Thank God this moment's not the last

There's only us  
There's only this  
Forget regret or life is yours to miss

No other road no other way  
No day but today

I can't control  
My destiny  
I trust my soul  
My only goal is just to be

Will I lose my dignity?  
Will someone care?  
Will I wake tomorrow  
From this nightmare?

Without you  
The hand gropes  
The ear hears  
The pulse beats  
Life goes on  
But I'm gone  
'Cause I die  
Without you  
I die without you  
I die without you  
I die without you

There's only now  
There's only here  
Give in to love  
Or live in fear  
No other path  
No other way  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today

No day but today

"Well I never thought his majesty would turn out to be such a good singer"

"Professor, I didn't know you were here, I feel really embarrassed now."

"Why, I can clearly tell that you must really love the gentle queen if you were willing to write a song for but then again you also tried to give up the throne for her."

Caspian was laughing he could help it what the professor said was true.

"Ah yes but I probably won't ever sing it for her after all I can't sing, she would have to cover her ears if she ever heard me sing."

Professor stared to laugh too and he was glad that Caspian was laughing it had been a long time since he had laughed.

"Well your highness you must give yourself more credit, you are not that bad at singing."

They both started to laugh when one of the lords had entered the room.

"Your highness your time is up, the council would like to see you in the council chambers."

Caspian's smile faded, sadness started to show in his eyes as he realized that his time was up. He knew exactly what the council wanted to see him about. Caspian slowly made his way down to the council chambers.

The door slowly opened and Caspian entered the chambers there stood not only the lords but a very beautiful woman, Caspian assumed that this woman was the council's choice of a bride for him.

"Your highness, shall we introduce you to Ramandu and his daughter, Alina. Alina and Ramandu this is King Caspian."

"It is very nice to meet you but I am afraid that this meeting will be our last."

"King Caspian I was not brought here to be turn away your lords and Aslan himself have chosen my daughter to be you future queen."

"Aslan choose you.'

"Yes my king, I hope that I can please you." Alina wasn't looking at him but toward the ground even she couldn't believe she was here."

Caspian had started to grow very angry, how could Aslan do this to him, if he really wanted him to marry he would have brought Susan back himself instead of this girl.

"I will not marry you!"

Caspian stormed out of the room and walked to his where he slammed the door closed.

How could he do this to me, Aslan knows how I feel about Susan, why would he do this.

It was then that Caspian noticed something on his desk that he didn't notice before. Caspian slowly made his way to the desk and picked up the piece of paper. It was addressed to him, its from Susan, she must have written it when she was here. Caspian slowly started to read the letter which actually wasn't a letter but a poem instead. It read,

Youre in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when Im with you  
So close to feeling alive

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close

So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now youre beside me and look how far weve come  
So far we are so close

How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
Were so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Lets go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far

Caspian smiled, he knew that he wasn't going to give up on Susan while the others where.

Meanwhile…..

Peter sat in the library at school he had been searching for the past six months for a way to send Susan back to Narnia he was about to give up and just tell Susan to come home when suddenly a book fell on top of Peter's head.

"Ouch what the, I must have missed this book. Oh well can't hurt to read it."

Peter started to read the book when he realized that this was it.

"Yes, I did it I found a way back." Peter shouted at the top of his lungs.

He slowly realized that everyone was looking at him as though he was crazy, Peter felt really embarrassed. He grabbed the book and checked it out; he made his towards where Edmund and Lucy were waiting for him.

"Ed, Lu, I found it a way back to Narnia for Susan."

"Well what are standing he for Pete shouldn't you be on the train to the professor."

"Can we come Peter, I want to see Susan again, has she had the baby yet? Do you think we should get gifts for her you know like give her a baby shower?"

Peter thought a moment about what Lucy said, it would be nice for Susan to have a baby shower.

"Okay Lu we'll stop at Paddington Station a get some gifts there for her and the baby. Oh and Lu she hasn't had the baby yet it'll be three more months till he or she comes."

"So we'll never see the baby?" A small tear started to fall down on Lucy face.

"Lu, don't cry we'll get to see the baby, remember Aslan said that we're coming back. Sorry Pete."

"Ed is right Lu, you'll get to see Su, Caspian, and the baby again but for now let's not dwell on this and start to head for the train station.

They made their way to the train station where Peter bought a book for Susan to read to the baby, Lucy bought a bear for the baby, and Edmund bought a baby blanket for the baby. And all three of them bought a bouquet of flowers for Susan. They got on the train and headed for the professor.

Back at the Professor….

Susan had been looking so hard for so long that she was starting to lose hope that she would ever return to Caspian and Narnia. When she felt the baby start to kick inside her, she knew then that there was no giving up she had to continue looking for her way back home if not for her than for her baby. But for now she needed a break, she gently rubbed her belly.

"Hello little one, I'll find a way to get us home and back to your father. I forgot that you don't even know who he is. Well there are so many thing about your father you need to know, were do I begin? I guess it such a long story, boy your kicker maybe if I sing you a song you'll calm down."

Where do I begin my love?  
Starting with the things I haven't said enough of  
Starting with the day you changed my life and ending with the way I feel tonight  
Where do I begin?

Where do I belong if you're not here?  
This is way beyond my darkest fear  
Don't know where I am or where I start  
The trail in between is way too far  
Where do I begin?

I've always counted all my blessings  
Knowing you'll defend me, stand by my side  
I always turn and lose my sense's each time I intended words to come out right  
Where do I begin my love?  
Maybe with the morning you brought me the sun  
Maybe with the stars from out of space  
You took a few and lit up my face  
Where do I begin?

I've always counted all my blessings  
Knowing you'll defend me, stand by my side  
I always turn and lose my senses each time I intended for these words would come out right

Where do I begin my love?  
I always read the last page instead of the first one  


There's no need to rush it all in  
I love you and I'll say it again  
Where do I begin?  
Where do we begin?

Once Susan finished singing the sharp pains in her stomach started to get worse.

"Professor, I need help ahh."

Susan fell towards the ground, the pain wouldn't stop. All Susan could do was think that it was too early for her to into labor, she started to get scared.

'Oh no what all that I did before to my body is hurting the baby. Oh Caspian, I need you so much.'

The Professor came running in with one of the servants, they quickly picked her up and carried her off to her room and laid her gently on her bed. The professor went to go and get a doctor.

It had been over an hour and the professor had finally come back with the doctor.

"She is in here, we don't know what happen, she thinks is wrong with the baby."

"I'll handle it now Professor Kirke and when I find out what is wrong I'll tell you."

It had been over two hour since the doctor had started examining Susan and the professor was getting worried when he heard someone at the door. He opened the door were standing there was Peter , Edmund ,and Lucy

"Yes, oh my I wasn't expecting visitor but I'm glad you're here, Susan well there is problem, she with the doctor now as we speak."

"what wrong with is she alright." Peter was starting to get worried had Susan's problem cause this.

"Professor, I need you."

"That is the doctor, please come in a wait in the parlor, I'll be right back."

"I hate to tell you this, Professor Kirke but we are going to have to operate on Susan if we are to save both the baby and her. Susan's body is starting to reject the baby for some reason. This is extremely odd because she is six months instead of very early in the pregnancy. I'll come back tomorrow to start the operation. I am so sorry."

Tears were streaming from Susan face. It was all her fault that this was happening to her baby. Oh how she needed Caspian by her side of at least Peter.

"Susan, I don't know if this will cheer you up but your brothers and sister are here."

"Can you tell them to come up please?"

"Of course."

The Professor really hated seeing Susan so sad he had only hoped that Aslan was watching and would come and take her back to Narnia.

Peter, Edmund, and Lucy made their way up the stairs as fast as they could.

"Oh Susan, if only I had my Cordial I could fix all of this."

"Lucy, it's okay I don't think it would work anyway, what are you holding a bear for?"

"It's for the baby; I named him Paddington because that was where I got him at Paddington station. See her has a coat, a hat, and red boots."

"Oh Lucy that's so sweet of you, Thank you so much the baby will love it."

"Well since we're giving gifts now, I'll give mine, don't want to look like Lucy was the only one who got the baby something."

Edmund walked up and gave her the blanket.

"Ed, it's beautiful, Thank you, did you get something too Peter."

"Yes I did, here it's a book for you to read to the baby and we all got you flowers."

"You are all so sweet but you didn't have to buy anything for me or the baby."

"Yes but as Lucy had pointed out you didn't have a baby shower and this will be the last time for us to give you gifts because Su, I have found a way back to Narnia."

Peter pulled out both the book for the baby and the library book, he started to tell of the elf who granted what your heart desires and how all you had to do was call her name. Her name was Maya and she was an elf from another land far away who had the power to grant the heart's true desire.

"Hey can I have a minute with Peter please?"

Edmund and Lucy left the room so they could talk.

"Are you coming with me?"

"Su this is for you not for me, I would love to go back but you're the one you needs to more than me."

"Peter what am I going to do without you, we have always been together."

"Well sometimes we have to learn to let go in order for the other to find happiness. And Su I bought that book because if you notice the title characters' name is Peter and so whenever you read it you'll always have a reminder of me with you and little Caspian there."

"Will you read the first few pages for the baby, Peter?"

"Of course." Peter grabbed the book and started to read.

**ONCE upon a time there were four little Rabbits, and their names were  
Flopsy,  
Mopsy,  
Cotton-tail,  
and Peter.**

**They lived with their Mother in a sand-bank, underneath the root of a very big firtree.**

'Now, my dears,' said old Mrs. Rabbit one morning, 'you may go into the fields or down the lane, but don't go into Mr. McGregor's garden: your Father had an accident there; he was put in a pie by Mrs. McGregor.'Now run along, and don't get into mischief. I am going out.' Then old Mrs. Rabbit took a basket and her umbrella, and went through the wood to the baker's. She bought a loaf of brown bread and five currant buns.

"**Thank you Peter, I think it's time for me to say good-bye to Ed and Lu."**

**Lucy and Edmund had made their way back to the room they both gave Susan a hug and said good-bye to Susan. Susan yelled the name Maya and within a few minute a women clad in a sliver dress who was glowing as if she was a star came in the room.**

"**I am Maya, the ancient elf from a land that has been forgotten; tell me what it is your heart desire."**

"**I wish to return to the land of Narnia to be with my love Caspian forever."**

"**You will have that desire and the one to keep you baby safe. Peter will also have his desire to return with you as well."**

**Before Susan could say another word both her and Peter were back in Narnia, in Caspian's castle no less. Susan was finally home.**

**Oaky that was the longest chapter ever. Once again the game will continue. Ten points is for the song Caspian sings. Twenty for the song or in this case poem that Susan left for Caspian. Thirty for the song Susan sings ( hint think of the actress who plays the wicked witch in Wicked). Fifty points to the story Peter buys for Susan and what story the bear is from that Lucy bought. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update I had to do a lot of stuff hopefully I can finish this story for you guys soon but this weekend is band camp. Ahh! Well any way the winner of the game is you'rethereasonI'msinging. in second is mae-E with 140 and she did get the harry potter reference but I forgot to include it in the game sorry. Third place is Dr. Meridith Brennen-Pevensie with 120 and fourth is mars'mallows with 70 and last is Shining Friendship with 50. Okay the song Caspian writes for Susan is from Rent, the poem was So close from Enchanted, Susan sings Where do I begin from Idina Menzel to the baby and Peter gift is Peter Rabbit and Lucy's bear is named after the bear from the stories Paddington Bear.

"I can't believe it Peter we're back." Susan had the biggest smile on her face and you could tell that she was truly happy.

"Well then we should be looking for Caspian and give him the news of course I do think it will give him a heart attack not only are you back but your also pregnant and I'm back to."

"Peter don't say that we just got back and I don't think I can handle losing Caspian again.'

"I was only joking Su it will be okay Caspian will be happy to know your back."

Peter and Susan started walking towards the throne room where they stopped because they heard people arguing in there ( the people who were arguing were Caspian and his lords).

"Here let me handle this Susan, I want you to be a surprise for Caspian."

"Peter be careful remember they think that you can never come back here."

Peter just smiled and opened the door, once inside everyone turned around with shocked expressions on their faces kind of like when you've just seen a ghost.

"Well what's everyone arguing about I sure that its nothing to worry about."

"King Peter they are trying to force me to marry Alina who is Ramandu's Daughter ."

"I certainly hope not because you have to marry my sister or else."

"Of course I will I love her but she is not here and Aslan will never let her come back."

"Well Caspian I'm here aren't I and about Susan well she is here but first who is this Alina, I would like to meet her an tell that she needs to find someone else."

Alina silently step forward, she was looking down towards the floor afraid what Peter would say to her. Peter was completely shocked he didn't think that she would be this beautiful but little did 

both of them realize that Peter had fallen in love with her even though both of them didn't know it yet. Alina slowly rose up her head to look the young king of old in the eye but she had felt nothing in that instant like Peter did, she looked sad.

"Well I think you need to move on but don't worry I promise that there is someone out there that will love you and only you."

"Yes your highness I shall."

"Well shall I get Susan, oh Caspian by the way Susan has a surprise for you."

Peter left as soon as he had said that then came back only a couple of seconds later with Susan right behind him. Caspian was smiling once Susan had enter but his smile quickly turned in to one of shocked. Caspian wasn't the only one who was shocked so was everyone else in the room and they were all staring at Susan's belly.

"Susan your…I um." Caspian still couldn't believe that Susan was here and it seemed that she had moved on.

"Caspian I'm with child, your child." She gently took his hand and placed it on her belly when suddenly he felt a tiny kick; his shocked expression was erased and replaced with one of happiness. He should have never doubted her.

"But you two aren't married, Caspian you know that it is wrong for a man to bed a woman before marriage."

"Well I plan on marrying Susan weather you like it or not because I am the king and I choose who I want to marry and who I want to bed before marriage."

Peter smiled at Caspian; he was right he should be able to choose who he married and did things with after all many Kings choose their own brides and slept with whoever they wanted. Peter was happy for Susan; he could only hope that one day he would find love too.

Caspian then bent down on one knee and held out a ring (his mother's to be exact, his mother had written a letter which had held the ring. In that letter she wrote that if he was ever to find true love that he should give her, her ring)

"Susan will you marry me? Please say yes I can't bear the thought of living without you and plus Peter would kill me."

"Yes Caspian"

He slowly slipped the ring on her finger. Then he got up and gave her the kiss she had been wanting for the past six months, she couldn't be happier she had Caspian and peter here with her and someday Lucy and Edmund will come back. Nothing could ruin this now that was until the 

door slammed opened and there standing in all his might was Aslan. Tear streamed down Susan cheek, she knew why he was here but he could not send her back that was what the elf had said that her and Peter were to stay forever. Aslan had stopped looking at her and was now staring at her growing belly. And for once in his life time Aslan didn't know what to do.

Okay so there is no game for this chapter maybe the next one we'll see. I will hopefully have the other chapter up in a couple of days. Well until then…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Aslan started to head towards Susan and Peter but Caspian stepped in front of them. He drew his sword prepared to do what ever it takes to keep Susan and his child with him.

" You are never going to take her from me again." Caspian said

"Caspian lower your sword, I am not here to send them away. That is beyond my power you see

the elf you met has the power to control all worlds as well as grant wishes. I never meant for anyone to get hurt only for you to learn the lesson that were need to be learned but I was wrong you were always happy here and I should have left you here the last time. Never again shall I make the same mistake again." said Aslan in his deep, powerful voice.

Susan walked out in front of Caspian, who had lowered his sword. She stared into Aslan's eyes and all she saw was guilt and regret.

"Alsan, I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to and I know that you love and care for us. After all what kind of God would you be if you didn't"

With that said Aslan turned to leave ,saying goodbye as he did. Susan ran to Caspian's arms were they shared a passionate kiss. Weeks passed and life couldn't have been better Caspian and Susan were married. And Peter found himself falling for Alina. Eventually Susan gave birth to a healthy baby boy named Rilian. Lucy and Edmund came back to Narnia just in time for his birth.

Peter then married Alina and had five children of there own. Edmund married and had three children. Lucy also married and had four children. For Susan and Caspian, why they had five more children ( three boys and three girls) and continue to rule Narnia until it was their time to leave the world for Alsan's country. Susan died in Caspian arms and continued to stay in his arms on their journey to Alsan's country were they will spend eternity in paradise together.

I hope the ending was what you wanted. I am sorry for ending it here it just I am so busy that this is the only chapter I will get in. And I am sorry for taking so long but there was some problems and school things to do that got in the way.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the new ending, I had to redo it the other one was as good as it could be. Sorry it took so long but it need to be the way I wanted to end this story. That and college got in the way!!! grr I hate college.

Chapter 9 A long time ago in a galxay far far away... just kidding Back in Narnia.

Aslan started to head towards Susan and Peter but Caspian stepped in front of them. He drew his sword prepared to do what ever it takes to keep Susan and his child with him.

" You are never going to take her from me again." Caspian said.

"Caspian lower your sword, Susan and Peter can not stay in Narnia their time is up. They must live in their own world and learn to know me in that world." said Aslan

"Why is so important that they know who you are there when they already know who you are do you doubt them. I love Susan and no one else." Caspian said, still not lowering his sword. Peter steped forward, no sword raised to fight Aslan but a clam and peaceful look on his face. "Aslan, Suasn must stay here or she will lose her baby."

"Very well Susan can stay until the baby is born but once the child is born, Susan and you shall return to your world. The baby will stay here with Caspian." Aslan said, a grave look on his face, he did not want to be the villain but Susan and Peter were born of another world and that is were they belong. He can not rewrite rules that were so long ago written. Then Aslan left, Caspian slowly lowered his sword and turned to Peter.

"Why did you do that, now I will lose her for sure. And Susan will never get to see our child." Caspian yelled, he could not understand why Peter would do this to his own sister. But Peter clam and cool simply stated "Caspian clam yourself, I said it to get Aslan off our backs, we don't need Susan getting any more stress for all of this. Second we can't ever leave even if he tried..."

"Because we wished to stay here and the elf that gave us the wish said that we can never leave not even if Aslan tried, he has no authority over her and any wishes she grants. Can you guys please stop talking about me as if I not even here." Susan said

Caspian walked up to Susan and wrapped his arms around her. He whispered softly in her ear, "I'm sorry we forgot about your opinion." Susan smiled and turned around to kiss him.

"Hey Susan do you think that everything we were ever told that was simply a fairy tale or horror story really exists"

Ending her kiss with Caspian, she turned to her brother very confused. "I don't know Peter, what specifically are you talking about."

"Like Vampires, you know are they really like Dracula or are there two different kind one good, alive magic wielding and one evil, undead or are they like fallen angels who sided with Lucifer or are they like able to walk out in the daylight without burning and are really strong and fast or are they able to be cursed with souls and is there a slayer to kill them or are they blessed and chosen by a goddess of the night."

"Peter were you reading vampire myths while trying to reaserch a way back into Narnia because I highly doubt that there would be that many kinds of Vampires that actually exist. I sure it is just the Dracula kind I mean after all we are in a magical land that we orinally found through a wardrobe so maybe there is some truth to the stories." said Susan

"Alright I may have read some but to be honest we were looking at everything even wiccan ritals. There was one that called for drawing a symbol on the wall and throwing a potion at it to open a portal. However the only problem was that we didn't know were it would take us. Also we couldn't draw the symbol." Peter said, who was clearly embarssed by the fact that he couldn't draw a silly symbol.

"Wiccan ritals, Peter how chould you even consider that with everything that you and Susan went through with the White Witch. I will not have this in Narnia." said Caspian

" Caspian, there are more to witches than we think not all of them are bad, in fact many witches are good it is just that we were told that all witches are evil." Peter sated, he knew the first rule that would be instated was that killing witches who are good would be illegal.

"I am sorry I doubted you, however I think it is time for us to go to bed. Susan needs her rest."

With that said they all left to their rooms for the night. Once they were all alseep, Aslan came back to the palace. He wandered the halls, he head hanging low. He didn't want to make Susan leave when she had found love here but there was no choice, she was from another world and her time in Narnia was over. He could only hope that she would eventually fall in love with someone else, someone in her own world. What Aslan didn't know was what Susan had went through when she was away, he didn't know how deep the love between of Susan and Caspian was.

"You know they can't leave" a vocie said softly

Aslan looked up, there standing a few feet in front of him was Maya. Aslan's eyes narrowed as he look at Maya, now he knew how they came back to Narnia.

"How could you bring them back to Narnia Maya, you know they are ment to be in their world." Aslan said, his voice rising as his anger grew.

"You think it is fair to pull Susan and Caspian apart, those children belong here, this is there real home, it where they belong. And if you can't see that then I feel sorry for you." Maya said, clearly angry that Aslan has once again messed with humans and their feelings

"How are they going to teach the lessons they have learned to their world and learn who I am there as well." Aslan shouted

"Do you think it is that hard to figure it out, they know who you are in that world they have always known and how will their lessons help others. Because the people of their world will not listen to them, I have seen it. I have also seen that you plan to bring along their cousin to Narnia and some other girl named Jill." Maya explained

"Yes their cousin will come when Lucy and Edmund are to return and then the girl Jill will come along when it is their cousins second time in Narnia. However I believe you about the future, they will not listen to them and I know that they know who I am in their world. But this can not be a habit because I can't not allow everyone to be here. But let it be known that from now on the Penvense Children shall stay in Narnia until their dying days." Aslan said, his voice getting louder and louder as he went on eventually shouting the last part to all of Narnia.

Maya held out her hand to Aslan, she was going to show him what had happen to Susan when her and Caspian where pulled apart. Aslan placed his paw on her hand and right before his eyes he saw everything from Susan going to parties to Susan resting peacefully next to Caspian with his arms wraped around her. Aslan now understood how much being in Narnia has changed these children. Looking into Maya's eyes, he saw her worry for others who may be brought into Narnia.

"I will allow only the cousin to be brought into Narnia he really does need to learn certain lesson that can only be learned here. Other than him no one else shall enter Narnia, Jill shall not join him later. " With that said Aslan left to return to his country and Maya returned to her wandering of worlds waiting for the time she may join her fellow elves in the undying lands.

3 weeks later.....

Everyone in Narnia was busy getting ready for the wedding of Susan and Caspian. Flowers being delvered left and right, the cooks trying to keep up with the menu for the wedding and Susan ever changing cravings, and the dress maker contiunally mending the gown as Susan grows. But both Susan and Caspian wanted to known when their baby was going to come. While Peter was slowly falling in love with Alina. Later that night, Susan woke up. She felt a sharp pain and there was a rush of liquid coming from her.

"Caspian,wake up, Caspian, my water broke, Caspian the baby is coming." Susan said while shaking Caspian trying to wake him up.

"mmmm....Susan go back to sleep." Caspian mumbled

"Caspian I can't the baby is coming, I need my midwife." said Susan

"Wait the baby is coming now, why now." Caspian said while jumping put of bed trying to put his clothes back on. "I'll be right back, I shall get the midwife."

A few minutes later Caspian came back with the midwife. While waiting outside he kept pacing and pacing, he was getting impatient. He wanted to see his baby, he didn't get why it took so long for childbirth. The last time a baby was born in the castle he had been sleeping and didn't really pay attention to his aunt. He actually never really thought that he would be having a baby, he never thought he would have found love. But he did and now he was scared, would he make a good father. Peter just started laughing.

"How long have you been there?" Caspian questioned

"Around the time you started pacing for about the thrid time, Caspian Susan will be fine, You will make a good father, and Childbirth takes time. So just be patient." said Peter

"Yes your right." With that said both Caspian and Peter waited for another two hours before the midwife came out to anounce that Susan was pefrectly fine and so was the baby. And that he had a son. They went in to see Susan and the baby prince, he was a very cute baby. He had Caspian's dark hair and possbliy Susan's eyes. He had a cute button nose and small pink lips, he had all ten toes and fingers. He was very heathly. They named him Rillian, Caspian suggested it he said that they didn't need a Caspian the elventh.

3 years later.....

Caspian had set of on his journey to find the seven lords that Miraz had sent away. Susan and Rillian went with Caspian while Peter stayed behind to look after Narnia. Peter also wanted to stay with his new bride Alina. Along the journey Susan and Caspian found Lucy and Edmund and to Susan's surpise her cousin Eustcse. They contiuned their journey until they reached the waters that lead to Aslan's country, Eustcse was to leave while Lucy and Edmund stayed behind in Narnia.

"I'll miss you maybe will see each other someday. But I am glad to be returning to England I need there and Narnia could never be my home." said Eustcse

"You sure have changed Eustcse, I am glad I got to see you once." Susan said, she gave Eustcse a hug goodbye.

Once the goodbyes where said Eustcse left with Reepacheep to Aslan's country. And Susan, Caspian, Edmund and Lucy returned to Narnia for the rest of their lives.

I like this ending, it is a lot better than the other one, both will be kept up. Once again there is a game in here this time it is to figure out which books, tv shows and movies will be in my next story. Maya will make a return in it. So here a three things that will absoulty be in it Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter and Narnia. The rest are for you to guess, the winner will get to know what this story is about and how everything fits in.


End file.
